


His First Kidnapping

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Dick Grayson Shorts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson-centric, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick's only been with Bruce for a year when he's kidnapping for the first time





	His First Kidnapping

When Bruce made plans to take little eight year old Richard Grayson in after his parents died, Alfred reminded him to be careful and prepared. People were very likely going to try to kidnap the child in an effort to get money out of Bruce.

Bruce had said “I know” and “It’ll be alright”.

But it wasn’t alright.

Prior to coming to Gotham and coming to live with Bruce, Dick had had absolutely no type of formal schooling. He was a very smart child, Alfred noted as he homeschooled the eight year old for the first year Dick was with them. 

When he was nine was when Bruce enrolled him in Gotham Prep, making sure he would have a few periods in the day to go to a specialized teacher - Miss Morgan - who would sit down and help him with his homework during the school day.

Bruce couldn’t imagine Dick would need her help for long, but he became suspicious when he met with her for the third time and she once again said,

“I think Mr. Grayson needs to keep seeing me.” Dick refused to look at Bruce when she’d said that. “I understand that you say he’s smart Mr. Wayne, but in regards to schooling, he’s a bit...slow.”

Bruce took Dick home and later that night, sat him down to talk. “What’s going on, chum?” he asked the small nine year old. “Are you having trouble?”

“I don’t know,” Dick said miserably. “I go to her for help and the stuff is really easy but then I turn it in and my teacher says everything is wrong but Miss Morgan is helping me. She even looks over my homework after I’ve done it.”

“Does she?” Bruce asked, frowning. Something wasn’t right. “What does she do?”

“I’ve seen her write stuff on the paper,” Dick replied. “But then she hands it back and says it’s right but then my teacher says it’s wrong and I get an F and-”

“Hey, hey,” Bruce said quietly, placing a hand on the tiny child’s back. “It’s alright, chum. I think I know what’s going on. Can you let her know tomorrow that I want to talk to her after school?”

Dick nodded.

 

……..

 

Bruce was sitting in a meeting when he got a call. Recognizing the number as Miss Morgan, Bruce excused himself and stepped into the hall.

“Hello?”

“You wanted to talk after school, right Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce frowned. Something wasn’t right. This was Miss Morgan but there was something in her voice that Bruce didn’t like at all.

“Yes.”

Miss Morgan hummed. “I’m guessing Richard told then?”

“Told what?”

“Don’t play dumb, Wayne, it doesn’t suit you,” Miss Morgan growled. “You know I’ve been changing the kid’s answers so he fails the assignment.”

“Why?” Bruce demand.

“The worse he does in his classes,” Miss Morgan explained. “The longer he has to stay with me, the more I get paid.”

“So you’re trying to get money from me by sabotaging a child?” Bruce demanded. “Dick just lost his parents.”

“That was a year ago,” Miss Morgan said dismissively. “He needs to grow up and get over it.”

“He’s nine!” Bruce snapped. He forced himself to calm down. “What do you want?”

“Money,” Miss Morgan replied. “And until then, I think I’ll keep little Dickie safe here with me.”

Bruce froze. “Where is he?”

“Safe,” Miss Morgan answered cryptically. “I’ll call you a little later so we can discuss how much the brat is worth.”

“Let me talk to him,” Bruce pleaded.

“He’s asleep right now,” Miss Morgan said lightly. “But maybe a little later. I’ll be in touch.”

She ended the call with a click.

 

…………..

 

Bruce didn’t return to the meeting.

He drove straight home and called the police.

In just a few minutes, Commissioner Gordon and a few officers were at the manor while a handful of others made their way to Gotham Prep to interrogate the office and find out how Miss Morgan had managed to slip out with one of their students.

But that meant, with the five police officers and Gordon, that Bruce couldn’t easily slip away unnoticed so Batman could rush in to help his ward.

_ No _ , Bruce realized as he waited in his study with Gordon for Miss Morgan to call with the ransom demand.  _ No. Not my ward. My  _ son _. _

………..

 

It was around eight at night when Bruce finally got a call from Miss Morgan. His phone had been rigged with a tracker which meant he had to keep Miss Morgan talking long enough for the cops to be able to track down her location.

“Hello?”

“Hiya Brucie,” Miss Morgan greeted. “How are you this evening?”

“I want to talk to Dick,” Bruce demanded.

Miss Morgan pretended to consider. “I think I’ll have to go with no,” she decided. “At least until I have my money. I was thinking thirty million should be good.”

“And if I don’t give you the money?” Bruce demanded, because Gordon was prompting him to keep talking, keep the line open. They were close to finding out Dick’s location.

“Then I’ve got a few friends who would love such a kid like this,” Miss Morgan replied.

Bruce looked up when Gordon signaled for a few of his officers out. They’d found Dick’s location. He was only five minutes away.

“Alright,” Bruce said quietly. “Alright, I’ll write a check for thirty million. Where will we do the drop off?”

 

………….

 

Bruce waited anxiously. Gordon had advised him to wait a few minutes before making his way t the drop off point.

Wait a few minutes for the officers to get to Miss Morgan’s home which was where she was keeping Dick.

At the moment, Gordon was talking with one of his officers on the phone.

“Alright, I’ll let him know,” Gordon said, glancing at Bruce. “Thank you.”

“Well?” Bruce asked when Gordon turned to him.

Gordon sighed. “They had to call an ambulance,” he said slowly. “They’re taking Richard to Gotham General.”

“Is he okay?” Bruce demanded.

“They got to the house as Miss Morgan was trying to drown him,” Gordon replied. “She had no intention of giving you Richard alive.”

“Oh god,” Bruce whispered.

“CPS is going to meet us at the hospital,” Gordon said after a moment.

Bruce looked up at him. “What?”

“They want to evaluate Richard and you,” Gordon replied.

“I-why?”

“To see if he needs to be removed from this home and placed in someone else’s care,” Gordon answered. “But I’ll see if I can pull some strings. Convince them to give you another chance. You’ve had Richard for a year and nothing has happened.”

“Gordon,” Bruce said, cutting him off. “Let me see my son.”

 

………

 

Dick started crying as soon as they walked into the hospital room and he saw Bruce.

Bruce didn’t waste any time in rushing over to pull the tiny child into his arms, careful of the oxygen mask the boy was wearing.

“It’s alright,” he soothed, taking a seat on the edge of the hospital bed and pulling Dick into his lap, stroking his hand over the child’s back. “Everything is going to be okay, Dick.”

“The lady said she was gonna take me away,” Dick mumbled, words obscured by the oxygen mask on his face. “That I couldn’t come home anymore.”

Bruce frowned, looking over at Gordon. “CPS has already been in here?”

“Apparently,” Gordon replied, sighing. “I’ll talk to them.”

Dick quickly pulled the mask off, staring at Gordon. “Don’t let them take me away!” he begged, clinging to Bruce. “I don’t wanna leave!”

“Don’t worry,” Gordon said gently. “I won’t let them take you.”

 

………

 

After talking with CPS, Gordon just barely managed to convince them to let Dick stay. The only condition, of course, being that they were going to drop by at any time of the day any time of the week for random, unannounced checks to make sure Bruce wasn’t abusing Dick.

Those checks were going to happen from this point until Dick was thirteen years old, though he was going to be required to speak to a CPS agent twice a school year at school.

Bruce agreed, if only to get them to leave since the woman’s presence was distressing Dick more than he already was.

Finally,  _ finally _ , the doctor’s cleared Dick and let him go home.

It was late by the time they returned to the manor and Bruce decided not to go on patrol, instead helping Dick into pajamas.

“Come here, chum,” Bruce said gently, handing Dick his little stuffed animal elephant and taking the nine year old’s hand. “Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?”

Dick nodded eagerly, reaching up and wanting Bruce to hold him.

The billionaire picked him up quickly and carried him back down the hall. Once the two of them were tucked into bed and the lights were off, Bruce pulled Dick close.

“I’m sorry, chum,” he murmured.

“I don’t wanna go to school anymore,” Dick said quietly, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

“You won’t,” Bruce said firmly. “Not for awhile, anyway. Alfred can homeschool you again.”

Dick sniffled. “You weren’t thinking about getting rid of me, right?”

“Of course not,” Bruce assured without hesitation, wrapping an arm around Dick’s shoulders. “I will  _ never  _ get rid of you, Dick. I promise.”


End file.
